to_kill_a_dragon_fanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Vol1/Chapter24/Den of Demons
}} |volumenum= |1|1}}|Vol|}} |chapternum= |1|2}}|Chapter|}} |chapternumao3=28883229 |chapternumwp=541997528 }} Summary Levy finds the location of the Tartaros Guild and Fairy Tail prepares for battle. Wendy urges Cana to tell Elfman the good news and to apologize for her earlier behavior. Cana did not think she was wrong but decided to go talk to him anyway. Elfman activates the lacrima given to him by and waits for it to go off. Cana walks in and hears the beeping from the lacrima. They struggle but Cana is able to use her card magic to trap Elfman in one of her cards. She quickly runs upstairs and traps everyone in the guild in one of her cards. She hands the cards to the Exceeds and tells them there is a bomb that's about to go off in the guild. She orders them to fly everyone up to the Tartaros Guild and traps herself in a card. The Exceeds quickly fly out trying to get far away from the guild before the lacrima explodes. They get pulled into the cube's gravity and are immediately attacked by Tartaros' minions. Cana releases everyone from their cards and the battle begins in earnest. Porlyusica sets up an area for the injured. Natsu and Lisanna find Erza and release her from her chains. Erza has been tortured by and Natsu is concerned about her. Kyoka returns and they capture and restrain her. She tells them where Mira is being kept. Lisanna runs off to find Mira and Natsu tries to stay with Erza, not wanting to leave her alone with her torturer. She asks him about the soulbond and he tells her that he went through with it. She congratulates him and sends him after Lisanna. They encounter some guards and Natsu sends Lisanna ahead. He remains to deal with all the guards. Fairy Tail is still fighting minions and looking for a way to get to the top of the cube. Gray is getting frustrated at wasting his magic on minions. He wants to go find Natsu so he can thaw him out. They continue fighting until Erza breaks through the cube as part of her battle with Kyoka. Fairy Tail cheers and Gray immediately goes up to her to ask her about Natsu. She tells him that he and Lisanna are both fine but they still need to find Mira. They all enter through the hole that Erza has created but she is caught once again by Kyoka. Erza yells at them that they need to find a way to stop Face as the seal has been broken. Porlyusica reminds everyone they need a blood sample from the demon that attacked the so that she can create an antidote. Natsu is fighting soldiers when all of a sudden everything around him turns black and the soldiers were suspended in midair. He encounters Zeref who remarks that there is something different about him. Zeref tells Natsu that Tartaros is his bookshelf, a city where all the demons from his books lives although he has nothing to do with the events that are taking place. Natsu asks him why he always looks at him like he knows him when Natsu has no recollection of having met him before Tenrou island. Natsu feels a small connection to Zeref that he doesn't understand. He asks him just who he is to Zeref and notices something in Zeref's face that he can't quite recognize although he thinks it might have been pain. Natsu is surprised when Zeref tells him that his soul is different than it was before. When Natsu asks him how he could possibly know that Zeref does not answer. Instead he tells Natsu that he came to Tartaros to check out a book and had not expecting to see anyone there. He also mentions that Tartaros is made up of demons that he created organized by E.N.D. Natsu demands to be told where E.N.D is but Zeref refuses to tell him saying it is his strongest demon and he has yet to fulfill his purpose, it is in fact his book that Zeref is looking for. Natsu tries to attack him with the Flame Blade he had found in his cell but the powerful blade breaks on contact. Zeref tells Natsu that he will soon be faced with the choice to Kill or Let Live. He has no doubt that Natsu can kill E.N.D but he might find that the cost of doing so might be more than he can bear. He touches Natsu's cheek affectionately and says that he hopes they meet again before disappearing. Natsu finds that he felt something at Zeref's touch and he becomes confused as to what it means. Everything returns to normal around him and he defeats the soldiers easily. Tiamat casts a spell that will pinpoint Natsu's location for her and she teleports there. Section heading Cana: * Happy, Carla and Lily: * Erza: * Natsu: * Tiamat: * * Category:Vol1 Chapters